The moon guardian月之守护者
by poison for your soul
Summary: 为了超越第一代，必须把失踪的守护者找出来 For the sake of excelling the first generation, Tsuna have to find the long lost moon guardian
1. Introduction

楔子

Reborn站在黑暗中，观察跟着风儿传来的味道。看来Vongola成员都到了。

"Reborn你三斤半夜召集我们大家到底想干吗？"

"第十代首领~我在这里~"

"对啊小婴儿，我还需要去棒球练习呢。"

"热血！听到你召集我们我的血就沸腾起来了！"

"Kukuku，你最好有个好理由，不然我就送你进六道轮回。"

"小婴儿…"拿出拐杖"对决吗？"

"Lambo大人还想睡啦…"哭闹

看来时机已到。Reborn从黑暗中走出来。

"看来人已经到齐了。今天召集你们来是想问你们，你觉得你们已经照越了第一代了吗？"

来人一起静了下来…

"你们现在这种程度只能跟勉强跟第一代一样，但完全没有超越过他们…你们想超越他们吗？Tsuna你说！"

"我…我…吗？如果超越他们会让我有更大的力量保护大家的话…我要！"

"第十代首领！说得好！！"

"你们听过月之守护者吗？"Reborn再度发言。

"我在书上看过，是一个专门设计武器的守护者。但是在完成第一代的武器和Vongola Ring 后，就带着月之戒消失了。"

"不愧是Gokudera，做足了功课。"

"呵呵呵，这没什么啦，我是要做第十代的左右手的也。"

"要超越第一代就要把月之戒找回来，找到月守护者的后人或有能力的人来继承这个戒指。你们明白了吗？"每人除了Hibari（谁要我低头我就咬杀谁）和Lambo（根本没在听）点了点头。

至于为何凤梨头没在两个人群里是因为…

"你凌晨三点叫我起床，抛下我可爱的chrome就是为了这么无聊的事吗？"第六道轮回，阿修罗道！"受死吧！"

"因为今晚的月亮很圆，很适合在月下说月之守护者的事吗。"Reborn戴上睡帽"晚安了各位"然后一边睡，一边闪躲Rokudo的攻击。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

若喜欢请给我支持~那我会有动力写下去哦~~


	2. Chapter 1

第一章

惨了惨了！魔力不够了！我的耳朵要冒出来了！！！怎么办？怎么办？第一天上学就发生大灾难是怎样？

Xylia难得慌了。

我的材料不够…还需要紫色的火…在人类的世界我去哪里找紫色的火啊？！

紫色的火…紫色的火…啊！！Xylia突然想起今天科学课学到的Potassium！化学室肯定有我要的东西！

化学室里，一个可爱的屁股在大大的化学厨里若影若先，奇怪的是这个屁股上面有一团看起来软绵绵的不明物体。

Hibari已经来就看见那个可爱的毛团在一个可疑的屁股上面…

那个不要命的既然敢在学校偷东西？肩膀上的云豆已经唱起歌来了"破坏并盛风纪的人咬杀咬杀"

粉嫩的屁股疆了缰，然后一个绮丽的脸蛋从化学厨里出现…

"啊呵呵呵呵…风纪委员这么的空来巡逻啊？"（别忘记，Xylia是第一天上课,连云雀是那根葱都还不知道）

"…"

Xylia被云雀看得发毛，于是"没什么事我就回去了啊…"三十六计走为上计，脚底抹油，溜之大吉。

"站住。"Xylia冷汗直冒，假装什么都没听到，继续开溜计划。突然眼前一黑，一个高大的身影当去了她的出路。"你的穿着不符合校规。"

"啊呵呵呵，这个帽子吗？我的头发被弟弟剪了一个洞，不能脱。"

"脱下来。"

这么不近人情？"不脱！"顺手把那个伸过来的魔掌拍掉。

云雀眼眯起来，第一次有人敢反抗他的命令，而且还是一个女的。真有趣，真想知道她的胆子强到哪里去。

Xylia避开了第二次的攻击，努力地想溜去他的身后，继续逃难。

既然不止避开他的攻击，还差点突破他的防卫，这个女的勾起他的兴趣了。

在Xylia离化学室的门把一点点的时候（真的是一点点，一点点到无止境的悔恨，为何不快那么一步）头上的帽子被脱掉了。

紫黑色的发丝飘散开来，云雀还闻到淡淡的发香，一丝甜甜又带点呛辣的味道，真像她的个性。定眼一看洞就没啦，不过有对不该在人类头上长的东西…

基于Xylia头上长的是是什么~下集揭晓~敬请期待~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

喜欢的话请给我鼓励哦~你们的鼓励是我的动力~好康就是要分享的吗~~介绍给你的好朋友哦~~


	3. Chapter 2

第二章

完了完了！我的真面目被人看见了！又要做忘情水了吗?那个很麻烦也！而且会把他的记忆全部洗完，他会变笨蛋也！不要啦，难得他那么帅。啊！！我到底在想什么啊？！额？为何这么静？尖叫呢？平时看到我的真面目刺耳的尖叫都跑哪去了？

Xylia看着面无表情的云雀，吓傻了吗？怎么没反应？

其实云雀不是没反应，而是他的反应太过低微，Xylia没注意到而已。

"兔子兔子！可爱的兔子。"芸豆不甘心被忽落，把云雀心里的话说了出来。

只见Xylia头上有一对毛茸茸的白色兔耳朵，刚才在屁股上看到的不明物体应该是尾巴吧？

云雀再次伸出手拉了拉Xylia的耳朵，而Xylia被他的温柔的眼神定住了，也忘了躲。

"这是真的吗？"

Xylia点了点头。"你不怕吗？"

"我为什么要怕？"

"因为我不是人类啊。"

"我也遇过许多不像人类的人类（你这是在说谁？），你比他们正常多了。"

"我不是这个世界的人。"

"草食，你很吵。"

草食？是说我吗？我是半个兔子没错，比较爱吃菜没错，但是我偶尔也会吃肉啊，所以应该算是杂食动物吧？

"你是第一个不怕我的普通人类。"

"是他们没胆。"

诡异的静围绕着他们中。

Xylia是因为云雀没有尖叫或逃跑的"正常"反应而在思考中。

云雀则是因为没和女孩子单独相处，更别说碰触，而在脸红中。明明讨厌跟陌生人有接触，为何独有她，我不会反感，而且会有一丝舍不得？

Xylia看着云雀突然脸红了，自己也不知道为何也脸红起来。

"脸红！脸红！羞羞！"芸豆的话，让两个人的脸继续爆红。

暧昧的气氛在化学室中慢慢化开。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

哦哦~谜团一大堆吧？Xylia到底是谁？这故事会鬼话连篇到那个境界呢？下集揭晓~

一天更两次~谢谢Yoruko-Chan给我这么大的动力~O(∩_∩)O哈！

明天考大考了…我好没开始看的说…呜呜~~~~(_)~~~~ 我乖乖去读书去了  
记得喜欢就留言哦！你们的支持就是我的动力！！


	4. Chapter 3

第三章

"第十代，你有什么头绪了吗？"

"什么？"

"就是月之守护者啊！"

"没有…爸爸那里也完全没有消息…唉…都消失了几百年的人要怎么找啊？"

"啊哈哈哈哈。船到桥头自然直。别想那么多啦。"

"野球笨蛋，你说得轻松，这么容易就找得到你给我找看啊！找到就把头给你坐！"

"那个…那个…"

"Enma君，怎么了？"

"其实Simon family有月之守护者的资料。"

＂什么？！为何你不早说？"

"因为你们根本没有问我啊！"Ｅｎｍａ无奈的笑。

"那就快说啊！"

"其实月之守护者也是做ＳｉｍｏｎＦａｍｉｌｙ的戒指的人，据说他是个其实是个"她"。"

"女的？！"全部人都乱叫起来。

"嗯。她是一个像月亮那样的女人，头发是淡银色的，脾气也像月亮那样时好时缺。"

"淡银色？该死的Ｓｑｕａｌｏ不会是她的子孙吧？"

"有可能哦。我没有见过像Ｓｑｕａｌｏ那样的剑痴，也许是遗传哦！"

"有道理有道理。看来我们需要去Ｖａｒｉａ走一趟了。"

这时班上突然静了下来，只云雀进来了，手里还拎着一个不明物体…呃…看起来像是个女孩的不明物体，但是怎么可能？云雀是出了名讨厌女色的，连教他的老师也被他强烈"要求"下也统统换成男士，学校还传过他其实是ｇａｙ，不过这些人都被他咬杀了就是，所以他手上拎的那个可爱的如洋娃娃的女孩应该也不是女孩，可能是最新的武器吧。

"老师，打扰了，新生迷路，还你。"

真是惜字如金啊！跟刚才的完全不一样。Ｘｙｌｉａ闷闷的想。

"呃…我们班上有这个人吗？"

"十代目，你今早迟到所以不知道，她是新生第一天上课，叫Ｘｙｌｉａ。＂

"她戴帽子也，没问题吗？"

"刚才云雀就这样领她进来应该没问题吧？"

ｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘｘ

放学时，京子跑来和Ｘｙｌｉａ说话。不知为何，第一眼见到她，就觉得她很漂亮，而且有种莫名其妙的亲切感。就算老师不拜托她，她也会主动照顾这个新同学。

"你刚才跑到哪里去了？本来想带你去食堂吃饭的说。"

"抱歉啦京子，我有点私事想去完成，明天我们才一起吃好不好？"

"好就这么说定了哦。其实当云雀学长领你进来的时候我的心跳差点停掉，以为你闯了什么祸呢！还好你只是迷路。"

"云雀有那么恐怖吗？"

"以前是挺恐怖的，但是认识久了之后才发现他只是有点严格而已，尤其是在地下基地的时候，虽然Ｉｐｉｎ和Ｌａｍｂｏ都很吵，但是他都没骂他们，我才发现她其实是个很温柔的人。"

"地下基地？"

"啊！"发现自己说错话，不该再继续说下去打乱这个时代的次序，于是京子就很努力的扯开话题。"没什么啦，只是一个店，放学后你有什么节目吗？要不要来我家做客？"

"谢谢，不过我想回家，我的双胞胎弟弟需要我照顾。"

"你父母不在吗？"

"他们去世了。＂

＂天啊！好…＂

＂别！别为我难过，至少我还有一对可爱的弟弟们。那我走咯，明天见。＂

"明天见。"京子静静地看着那个紫黑的发在转角处化起一个漂亮的弧度，然后消失。"想不到那么漂亮的笑容下有那么大的抱负啊…"京子喃喃自语道。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

连三更…我是铁定完蛋了…我的考试啊！为何你要跟我的灵感有冲突？

咳咳，别理那个笨蛋作者，由我来说明一下。这个故事会绕着Xylia，也就是我的角度去发展。至于为什么，是因为某个贪心的作者想要有更大的空间发展，这只是他的计划的一小部分，至于是什么计划就拭目以待吧。希望不会难产，阿弥陀佛，拜神求佛。


	5. Chapter 4

第四章

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！丢脸丢到家了！！！" Xylia抱着枕头低吼。一回想起在化学室里差点失神吻了云雀Xylia又一阵鬼叫。

"拜托你！已经几百岁人了！他才16岁！！你出世的时候他的魂魄都不知道在哪里闲晃！！！虽然以精灵年龄来讲你是正直少女时期，思春是正常的，但是！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！真是太离谱了，既然被他电到不会动！！！完全忘了跑！！！丢脸啊！！！！但是怪得了我吗？他就是那么对我的胃！！！！"

Ailill和Aluino看着在床上不断翻滚、发癫的姐姐，互相看了一眼，姐姐她怎么了嘛？今早不是很高兴得去上课了吗？

Yuuko也跑过来凑热闹，看了眼床上的疯女人，便低声问双胞胎"魔女在干嘛？"

双胞胎摇了摇头"不知道，放学回来就这样了，可能学校不好玩吧？"

"不好玩就别去了不就成了？"Yuuko就是这样被Xylia宠坏了，不喜欢干的东西就不干，就这么简单明了。

"不行啦，她就是为了让你也有正常人的知识才去上学的也。"

"我本来就不正常啊，教我学正常的知识干吗？"

"因为我希望你也可以和平常小孩子一样，生活无异。难道你不想有家人以外的朋友吗？"

"呃…"原来我的内心早就被看透透啦，不愧是我的师父。

这时三人发现周围安静下来了。

"啊？姐姐发疯完啦？"双胞胎又异口同声说。"要吃饭饭了吗？我们好饿。"

"Mokona今天你们自己吃…我现在去练到场…发泄…"

看着姐姐的背影消失在远方后，三个小鬼就开始讨论起来了。

"你说这次会毁坏多少面墙啊？"

"我觉得屋顶都会被拆掉也。"

"别管这个这么多啦。晚餐吃什么？"

突然天摇地动。

"我觉得这次屋顶肯定被拆了。"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

在云雀的家。

"少爷。"一整排虎背熊腰的壮汉排成整齐的一条线，深深的鞠躬欢迎最崇拜的少爷回来。

"都说我不喜欢人群，你们要再次被我咬杀吗？"这些死脑筋的草食，咬杀了这么多次还这么不怕死，每天都围聚过来。上次送他们去医院一个月太短了吗？

在云雀在考虑要送手下们去医院"度假"一年还是两年的时候，又一个不怕死的草食扑过来了。

"哥哥！！优子好想你哦！！！"

云雀叹气，伸手抱着笑得很灿烂，穿着粉红和服的小女孩。她是他唯一不会咬杀的草食，他的宝贝妹妹。就是为了这个小傻蛋，才十岁的恭弥承担了整个家族，并努力要变强。

"优子。吃饭。别一直盯着我看。"

"哥哥，你今天心情好像不错哦？" 优子依然目不转盯的盯着哥哥看。"你在笑也！好神奇哦！"

"有吗？你看错了。"

"优子没有看错！虽然哥哥的表情看起来还是一样没有变得木头样。"

木头？呵呵呵说的还真贴切啊！

云雀狠狠得盯了在偷笑的管家，后者立刻识趣的闭嘴。

优子完全没注意到继续讲她的。"但是如果注意看的话，哥哥的嘴角有上升十五度，眼睛有一闪一闪的笑意，不细细看都还注意不到，所以哥哥在笑！"

优子把自己的细微观察做了结论。

云雀不自觉的摸了摸嘴角，难道我真的笑了？是因为她吗？在化学室里的兔子？不知不觉有点对打架以外的期待了。

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

对不起，这么久没更新。我放假了，结果不小心玩疯了。

Yuuko是XXXHolic里的魔女，要看她背景故事请看《How the witch become the witch》

至于云雀和他的妹妹的故事细节，请看番外《永别》，不过还没写完，暂时不会看到就对了。（o(﹏)o不要啊！你咬杀我了我就永远写不完了啊！）


	6. Chapter 6

新年快乐~

因为新年假期会有一阵子不会更新， 所以不要担心，我不会放弃这篇文的。

有提议或喜欢这篇故事的话，欢迎你们留言。

你们的留言是我的动力！

祝大家年年好运~bye bye


End file.
